The inventive concept relates to memory devices, and more particularly, to phase-change random-access memory (PRAM) devices.
PRAM is a type of nonvolatile memory that stores data by changing a phase of a material. A memory cell of PRAM device may include a memory unit including a phase-change material and a switch unit for selecting the memory unit. The memory cell may be connected to an upper conductive line and a lower conductive line (e.g., a bit line and a word line).